


Panophobia

by bleedingmigraine



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bill has a crush on you, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader is scared, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Richie Tozier Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingmigraine/pseuds/bleedingmigraine
Summary: "Panophobia or the fear of everything phobia might sound bizarre, but it does exist in the list of non-specific phobias. It is known by other names like Omniphobia or Pantophobia. Panto stands for 'all or everything' in the Greek language.."Meet (Y/N) Kaspbrak's one of the biggest wussys of all time. It sucks when your scared of everything and anything. But the time comes when your father is fed up with your hiding and pushes you outside, leaving you to fend for yourself alone. But it only gets worse when Henry Bowers catches sight of a young small girl he's never seen before. So what happens when you run into Eddie, alongside three other boys you've never meet before? You join in on their summer adventures of trying to kill a demon clown who's terrorizing the town of Derry of course. Man panophobia sucks ass.Posted on: Tumblr & Wattpad





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a little tip on how this fanfiction takes elements from both the 2017 and the 1990 film plus the novel by Stephen King, and you also happen to be Eddie's "younger" cousin. I say younger because Eddie will heavily mention this through the story even though you are just a few months younger. And because I'm a sucker for height differences you come up to Eddies shoulder. Considering the actor Jack is like 5'3 your about 5'1 or something. I'm not good with this logic bullshit. Also like you live in Derry but your in homeschooling and never leave your house considering I made you the reader technically a terrified pussy of everything. And of course the one time you leave your house everything goes wrong. Oh also like Bill has a crush on you but don't worry your still gonna end up with my boy Richie, it just gives Richie room to be protective of you from Bill.
> 
> Also this is important this chapter will have a possible trigger scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was recently edited and had a few changes made to it. 
> 
> This chapter also holds a trigger scene so you have been warned.

 

The last bell of the day rang, signaling the end of school and the start of summer, three boys busted through their class door, walking down the crowded hallway as other students started pouring in, seeming to already have a conversation when the fourth boy ran up behind them, taking his place beside of the shortest in the group and the one who seemed to be the leader of the group, as they walked passed another group of boys who just seemingly glared at everyone who walked passed, especially the four boys, when the one with thick rimmed glasses turned to the other three.

"Do you think they'll sign my year book? ’Dear Richie, sorry for taking a hot steaming dump in your backpack last month. Have a good summer'." He chuckled looking at the others boys who seemingly rolled their eyes at him.

"Hey guys, you want to stop buy my house after school? Bill got a new croquet set we can use it there." Said the boy with curly hair wearing a kippah, pointing to the boy next to him, as they all turned down the flight of stairs the entrance of the building coming into view as they walked out the school towards the trash cans that were in the front near the rode.

"Sorry Stan, I can't make it I promised told my mom I'd go see my cousin after school today, her parents are getting tired of her being locked inside the house and not making any friends." The shortest one side, whereas Richie took it upon himself to make a comment about this "unknown cousin" of Eddie's.

"You know you keep mentioning this cousin of yours Eddie Spaghetti, yet we never get to meet her, does she tickle your pickle?" Richie laughed as they made their way to the trash cans to empty their schools bags, the shortest one now known as Eddie stopped what he was doing to turn and look at Richie as the other two boys Stanley and Bill emptied their bags. Bill turning to look at Eddie with his now empty backpack. “H-h-he has a p-p-point. W-why can’t we meet -h-h-her?” He asked. 

"Are you fucking stupid? (Y/N) would have a fucking aneurysm if brought three boys over, especially three new boys. I might as well be signing her death certificate." Eddie screeched at Richie as Stan just emptied his bag muttering something along the lines of how that was the best feeling ever. It wasn't until Bill turned to Eddie curious about Eddie's cousin.

"Www-what does ss-sshe look like?" He stuttered out, looking at Eddie curious to hear his response and explain his cousin to himself and the other two boys beside them as he placed his now empty bag back onto his shoulders. With a heavy sigh of defeat Eddie placed his now also empty bag on his shoulders as he turned to walk away with the three boys behind him catching up. "Well she has (H/L) which is a shade of (H/C). And I'm not that much taller than her she comes up to me about here." He said motioning to the hand that was now at his shoulder. "It also doesn't help that she's fucking terrified of everything that walks and breaths. She had to scream and beg for my uncle to homeschool her when they moved to Derry about a couple months ago." He mumbled as the three finally caught up.

"Why is she so fucking scared of everything." Richie lifted his hand to push up his glasses as the boys went to the bike racks and grabbed their bikes. “My mom said it’s called panophobia, which means the fear of everything or some shit like that.” Eddie mentioned waving his hand as he put his bike lock in his bag. "Why not let her met us and let her base her own opinion first before doing it for her." The thoughtful Stan mentioned as Eddie had a look of doubt in his eyes, Richie new just a little more pushing and he would break and take them all to this cousin of his. "Yeah come on Eddie Spaghetti, take us to this mystical cousin of yours named (Y/N)."

"P-please." Bill finished looked at the Eddie who grunted and started walking away from them. "Fine come on then, but you have to listen to exactly what I say or she will be scared of you." He huffed as the boys started following him.

-

(Y/N) let out a squeal as her father started pushing her to the door. “You can’t keep hiding away from the outside in your room any long!” His voice boomed as he opened the front door and shoved you outside. “When you asked to be homeschooled I accepted on the condition you finally make some damn friends. And you haven’t had a single one beside your own cousin. (Y/N), Eddie will be over soon until then I want you to stay outside!” He screamed as he slammed the door in her face.

Letting out a silent wail she turned around and sat on the steps of her porch, huddled next to the railing while she hugged herself, mentally deciding that here was where she would wait for Eddie.

It was until about 10 minutes later (Y/N) had noticed a car, slowly driving up and near her house. She watched as a blonde wearing a mullet lifted himself up from the hole in the car hood and shouted in her direction. “Hey babe, why not come in for a ride with us?” He chuckled as his friends starting wolf whistling from the car, one of them beeping the horn. Cheering him on as he climbed out and (Y/N) got up while she had the chance, quickly speeding away. Where to she didn’t know but away from blonde boy behind her who was now speeding to catch up with her. (Y/N) probably only made it about half down the street before she felt someone grab her wrist and jolt her back.

“Hey come on back babe what’s the rush?” He whispered in your ear as he slammed your back into his chest, as he brought both of her wrists into one of his hands, letting his free own drift down her chest and to the hem of her shorts slowly slipping in. (Y/N) started screaming hoping to get anyone’s attention but she watched as a car drove by slowly, as the occupants just stared out at her and the boy at her back as you struggled.

(Y/N) screamed, praying Eddie would magically come biking his way down your street. In (Y/N)’s trashing, she managed to turn her head just right and bit down into his arm that was in front of her, slowly slipping down into her shorts . With a shriek, he dropped her screaming curse word after curse word. (Y/N) managed to pull herself up and run away down the street like she were part of an Olympian track team, turning a corner and quickly jumping through back yards, making it a few streets over.

(Y/N) didn’t look where she was going until she turned a corner and slammed into a chest, stumbling back she fell once again, landing on her ass. Crawling backwards horrified she stared at a group of three boys holding their bikes. Squeaking she crawled back still on her hands and ass she heard a fourth boy from behind the group.

“(Y/N) Kaspbrak! What are you doing out here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise will not show up into the story until a few chapters into the story.


	2. Greetings

Squeaking (Y/N)  watched as the fourth boy pushed his way past the other three walking towards her, gripping her forearms and hoisting her up off the ground.

“(Y/N) Kaspbrak! What are you doing get up didn’t I tell you how many germs are just laying around and here you are playing with the dirt!” Eddie lectured as he zipped open his fanny pack pulling out a mini bottle of hand sanitizer. Grabbing her hands and squeezing some in. “Why can’t you just listen to me for once (Y/N).” He huffed as he inspected the rest of (Y/N) brushing of the dirt that was on her shirt.

As he stepped back to make sure his younger cousin looked presentable the other three boys were shocked, they didn’t think when Eddie said he had a cousin she’d be their age, and they didn’t even think she even existed if they were being honest. 

The Tozier and Denbrough personally didn’t even realize she’d be this pretty if she did exist.

Richie and Bill stared at (Y/N) without noticing, mouth agape possibly able to catch flies if one where to past by the two wide eyed boys.  

Before Eddie could open his mouth again he squawked at the feeling of his cousin embracing him. “I was so scared Eddie!” (Y/N) cried, holding on to him momentarily forgetting there was three other boys watching her weep into Eddie’s chest. Richie, snapping out of his daze, leaned over to Bill, whispering into his ear. “Who knew something related to Mrs. K could actually turn out not looking like an abomination.” He snickered quietly watching as a glare from Eddie was sent in his direction, meaning his so called whisper wasn’t even actually a whisper. Patting (Y/N)’s back gently once she stopped crying after a few minutes, he leaned away to look at her. “We need to get you back home come on.” He sighed as he grabbed her hand, turning to lead her back to where he placed his bike for the moment to take her home where he planned to make her tell him what exactly happened and away from the prying eyes of his friends.

“Aren’t you forgetting something Eds.” The trashmouth spoke, causing (Y/N) to turn around and finally look at the other three boys instead of shrinking away from them now that Eddie was with her.

Turning to her older cousin she whispered into his ear. “Are these the boys you told me about Eddie?” Turning to look at her, he nodded and lightly squeezed her hand letting her know it was alright and she didn’t need to be afraid of these boys.

“Yeah sorry. This the cousin I mentioned already and I’m sure you’ve gotten that much alright. (Y/N) Kaspbrak meet-“ before Eddie could finish his sentence the famous trashmouthed Richie Tozier, slung his arm around her shoulder, bring her into his side, part of her back touching his chest making her squeal reminding her of what happened moments before, as he went on to introduce everyone for her cousin.

“Hey there doll, my name is Richie Tozier but you can call me tonight.” He smirked as he saw her blush and squirm slightly under his arm. He pointed at the remaining two boys. “That one there with the noodle mop hair is Stan the man Uris. And the one holding the beautiful bike named Sliver is our loving team captain, B-B-B Bill.” Bill seemed to stare in awe at (Y/N), without realizing how his staring made her feel very uncomfortable especially with a strangers arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Swatting Richie’s arm away Eddie gave him a glare. “Okay enough with the hands frog face, stop touching my cousin.” Richie smirked and held his hands up in an innocent manner.

“I was only introducing her to the gang. By the way, welcome to the losers club doll face.” Richie smiled while Eddie continued glaring before he quickly grabbed her forearm and pulled her away from the group.

“Excuse us for a second.” Eddie spoke walking a good feet away before he started whispering to (Y/N) asking ‘what the fuck you’re doing this far away, running around like a junkie.’

-

“What do you think their talking about?” Stanley said as he squinted at (Y/N) and Eddie, while he frantically waved his arms about, apparently in response to whatever she had told him.

“P-p-probably about w-w-what happened early.” Bill mumbled as he continued to stare off into her direction. Richie unknowingly doing the same, as she whipped her face with the back of her hand as Eddie pulled her into another embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, so I’m sorry about that but I just wanted to get the meeting of the three boys out of the way, and kind of introduce the rivalry between Bill and Richie, but don’t worry this is a Richie Tozier x Reader fanfic.


	3. The Seed Of Jealously Has Been Planted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely beginnings of the rivalry between Bill and Richie have begun, already leaving Richie a step behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m like horrible with titles and shit. Whoops.

When Eddie let’s go of (Y/N) he sighed, placing his hand on his chin, thinking about what to do.

He knows he can’t take her home, her father wouldn’t allow it, and he can’t leave you anywhere else considering him and the boys were going to go to his house and get stuff to go to the barrens after they met (Y/N) so Bill could look for Georgie - something they planned on the way to her house after their visit. He glances off in the direction of Stan, Bill, and Richie only to see them starting back at him and (Y/N), whispering amongst each other.

With a sigh he finally looked back to his cousin staring into her watery (E/C) eyes. “Alright this is what we’ll do.” He grabbed her hand and led her back to the group to speak of his plan. “Change of plans, (Y/N)’s dad won’t want her home for a couple of hours and I can’t leave her alone so we’re going to go back to my house where I can watch her. You guys can go to the barrens without me.” He said glancing at (Y/N) occasionally as she slightly hid behind him, her grip like a vice on his hand as she peaked over his shoulder slightly to get a look at his friends - more importantly the bold one with glasses, what was his name? Oh yeah Richie. She wasn’t going to lie - he was pretty attractive. Bill quickly noticed (Y/N) staring in Richie’s direction and quickly stepped in and tried to get her to stay around just a little while longer, wanting to get her attention on him and not Richie.

“W-w-why not just b-b-bring her to the barrens w-w-with us. We could use an extra s-s-set of hands.” He stuttered as he made eye contact with her and noticed the small blush spread upon her cheeks. She has never really talked to another boy before besides her cousin, so to even have one want her around was enough to (Y/N) turn into a cherry. Eddie raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at you, wanting to hear your say in the idea.

“I’ll go Eddie. I don’t really want to be around Aunt Sonia anyway.” (Y/N) whispered, she may only be Sonia’s niece but she was about as controlling with (Y/N) as she was Eddie, her influence just wasn’t as effective considering (Y/N) is her younger brother’s daughter, and not her own. But that sure didn’t stop her from feeding her brother ideas or when (Y/N) was around her.

Stan finally spoke up, reminding everyone of his presence. “I’m going to go head home real quick and drop my stuff off. I’ll meet you all at the barrens later.” He spoke as he quickly sat on his bike that he had been walking and peddled away as the rest of the boys exchanged words of goodbye while (Y/N) watched as he biked away from the group.

“Well let’s hit this show on the road. You can sit on the back of my back (Y/N).” Eddie said as he pushed his way past the remaining two boys and picked up his bike that was momentarily forgotten on the ground. Richie quickly shout back with one of his helplessly terrible pickup lines.

“I have a better idea as to what she can sit on.” Richie winked in (Y/N)’s direction. While (Y/N) squeaked, Eddie turned red as he turned and smacked Richie upside the head for suggestion such a suggestion. While Eddie then went on to lecture Richie, who was now laughing, on how not to say such things to or about his ‘little baby cousin’ Bill leaned over and whispered in her ear.

“J-j-just ignore R-R-R-Richie. He doesn’t mean any of it, I-I-I’ll tell him to s-s-stop if it’s bothering you.” (Y/N) turned once he finished his sentence as he was pulling back away from her ear as she blushed once again and smiled slightly looking down at her feet, only because he just offered to stand up for her.

Richie saw this small display and his smile dropped from his face as Eddie continued to lecture him going on about how what he apparently had done wrong. He didn’t know what Bill had said to (Y/N) but it bothered him that Bill could make her smile and he had only managed to get a couple squeaks and squeals instead. Of course he has only known her for about 10 minutes but it still bothered him. He watched as she got on the back of Eddies back and held her cousin close, scared of falling off as him and Bill got on their own bikes and pleaded after, thinking of ways to get (Y/N) to smile like Bill had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I keep making this short lmao. I don’t mean to I just can’t write for long periods of time considering I have carpal tunnel and that shit h u r t s.


	4. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small Author's Note.

Hey I really don't like doing author's note but there's a few things I'd just like to mention.

I've changed the bio of this fanfiction recently and I'm also going to go over and edit the other chapters so they are better, and more to my liking, because like tbh I missed a lot of errors. I'm also going to be posting this series on my tumblr, so if you wish it follow this story there instead then there is that option, my username there is the same here which is @bleedingmigraine if you want to look it up and follow me. As of when I post this author's note "Panophobia" will not have yet been posted on tumblr but will be shortly after I release this authors note. Also I will be posting my one-shot's on tumblr more often then not but on occasion I will post them here. So like yeah. 

Also I would like people to know I have carpal tunnel so it limits my time in writing things and I have to make things short. I would rather my post be short and posted more often than longer and it takes a long time to update. 

So again like yeah lol. 

I love you all

~ Nadean 

 

**EDIT;**

**At this point in time I have had made all changes that I needed, and trying to edit out most of my errors, and all post so far for Panophobia have been caught up and posted onto tumblr.**

**Have a good day :)**


	5. Daddy Issues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically kind of a filler chapter as I try to work in a couple late/last minute ideas, and here it kinda branches a little bit from the movie, changing a few scenes and lines.

The four preteens all arrived at Eddies house, Richie and Bill having dropped their bikes to run up to his door, both boys turning back to watch (Y/N) as she got off of Eddies bike before Eddie himself did. When she walked up to the door she glanced at Richie not noticing Bill before squeaking and hiding behind her hair once again, placing her hand on the door.

She went to open the door, when someone on the other side beat her to it. Jumping back and letting out a gasp as it had scared her, she held her hand to her chest, looking up to see Sonia Kaspbrak in all her glory.

Sonia looked down, her eyes slightly magnified by her glasses, that are now making contact with (Y/N)’s soft (E/C) ones. Flashing one of her unsettling smiles at her she started to speak to her niece.

“Oh my, sweet little (N/N). I’m so glad Eddie-Bear finally brought my niece back to me.” She whispered to her, as Eddie when to the end of the street to get the mail with Richie and Bill who had followed him, as (Y/N) just noticed their sudden absence.

Sonia brought (Y/N) in for a hug, as (Y/N) reluctantly but slowly started to hug her aunt in return. “(N/N) why is your outfit dirty?” Her aunt asked her, her grip being to tighten lightly on (Y/N)s arm.

“I tripped outside and fell Auntie.” She whispered, lying to her aunt about the events that had happen to her about an hour earlier. (Y/N) felt Sonia starting to drag her into the house, leading her down the hallway. “That simple won’t do (N/N). You know how you’re supposed to dress, and not wear any of these boy clothes or roll around in the dirt.” Sonia ‘tsked’ at the young girl before leading (Y/N) to a room down the hallway, to change her outfit into one more ‘fit for a little girl.’ Something Sonia did often, treating (Y/N) like the daughter she never had.

Richie watched Eddies Mom pull (Y/N) down the hallway and off into a different room, as Bill and Eddie walked past him. Bill also glancing down the hallway quickly before following after Eddie.

Richie snapped out of his trance and walked in to the kitchen, to get some unneeded but much wanted junk food. He watched as Bill started pulling out some packs from the cupboard and heard Eddie say not to take a certain kind - they were his moms favorites. Richie didn’t really catch what Eddie had said and blurted out why what was on his mind.

“What is your mom doing with (Y/N)?” Richie asked, turning to look at Eddie as he stood by the medicine cabinet, getting some things to put into his fanny pack. 

Eddie turned his head to look make eye contact with Richie, before fully turning around and then looking at bill, who was now just as curious as Richie now that he pointed out the fake that (Y/N) was no where in sight. Eddie sighed, slightly biting his lips was debating on if he should say anything or not about your situation. He opened his mouth to say something before he quickly closed it. “I don’t know. I don’t really think I should say anything about it. It’s really not my place to tell, and in reality I shouldn't even know about what going on...” His voice trailed off as he turned his gaze towards the ground. 

Bill and Richie both gave each other a curious glace toward each other before Bill turned his eyes towards the shorter boy in front of the pill cabinet.

“W-w-what is it?” He asked, watching as Eddie started nervously chewing his lip, bring his head up from looking at the floor, to the two boys, then he turned to glace down the hallway, making sure his mother and cousin where still in the room and weren’t coming out yet. He finally made eye contact with the other boys opening his mouth to talk.  

“(Y/N) has a lot of...” He stopped, looking back down the hallway once again - just to defiantly make sure they weren’t coming out yet. He lowered his voice to just above a whisper to make sure they would hear it, but not his mother and (Y/N). “She has a lot of ‘Daddy Issues’.” He said using air quotations, before bringing his arms back down to his side.

 “What do you mean by daddy issue, and how does that explain why she is with your-” Richie tried to speak, his voice in his usual loud tone, only to be shut up-ed by the sound of an opening door. 

All three boys heads turned down the hallway to see (Y/N), instead of being in her shorts and t-shirt put into a dress. They watched as she tugged at the collar which was clearly causing her much discomfort. Richie’s eyes widened at the sight, surprised to see the shy scared girl he met like 30 minutes ago look stunning in a dress. 

Eddie swallowed, scared his mother heard their conversation. Once he deemed the close was clear, he coughed lightly, bringing the other children’s attention on to him as his mother walked to the living room to sit in her recliner. 

“Come on guys.” He motioned to the front door, before grabbing (Y/N)’s hand and started to open it. 


	6. Are We Clear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda seems like it’s starting off as a Bill x Reader but it’s really not, things will change when Bevy comes back into the story, so like don’t think this is a bill x reader. Cause it aint. Also this one is like really short, my bad, I just need to post something instead of waiting for so long. Sorry I promise part 6 will be longer.

Just as Eddie was starting to open the door, his mother Sonia called out to him from in the living, stopping him from completing the task of waling out of the house and onto their bikes. “Forgetting something?” She raised an eyebrow, as she was doing something to her nails. 

Eddie silently huffed walking over to his mother, placing a kiss on her cheek, walking over back to the other three children. “(Y/N)?” Sonia called getting the young girl’s attention.

The young preteen girl turned to face her aunt. “Yes Auntie?” She asked quietly staring down at her feet, wearing mud crusted converses, even in the dress her aunt had forcibly placed her in.

“You too.” She responds with, still messing with her nails, her eyes flipping up to see if the young girl would follow the overweighted woman’s commands. Gulping down her nervousnes, she nodded her head and breath out a small okay. Walking over to Sonia Kaspbark she repeated what her cousin had done just moments before but giving her aunt a kiss on the cheek opposite of the one her cousin.

“Do you want one from me too Mrs. K?” Richie screeched from the door way, resulting in Mrs. Kaspbark rolling her eyes and Eddie trying to shove the two other boys, Bill and the Trashmouth out of the house through the flimsy screen door.

As (Y/N) was walking away, Sonia called out to both her and Eddie. “Eddie, don’t go rolling in freshly cut grass, you know how bad your allergies can get. And (Y/N)-“ with her aunt calling her once again she turned around, half way to the door with her cousin holding the door open for her as he watching the interaction between his mother and his cousin.

“Don’t ruin your dress like you did last time, you know how delicate you are, keep that image up.” Sonia called, making the young girls blood run cold.

“Are we clear?” Her aunt called back out to her, not quite sure if the child infront of her heard her the first time.

“Yes Auntie.” She whispered, before turning and scurrying away to Eddie who still held the door open for (Y/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to give you just a slight more insight on how the readers Family life is, and for those of you who won’t pick up on the idea, she is meant to be a perfect little doll. Sheltered by those around her. Your welcome for explaining.


	7. Panophobia News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News about the story Panophobia.

Due to my own personal distaste for the way this story is going, and how I wrote it, I've decided to scrap and forget about it.  
There is however, also some good news to this post. I will take Panophobia, and write a story using some basic ideas I have used for this story, and have it posted under a new title called "Doll Face."  
And instead of the reader having the fear of, well, everything, I will finally limit it to one fear called Pediophobia, which is known as the fear of dolls.  
It will still remain a Richie Tozier x Reader.  
The Reader will either be a cousin to Eddie Kaspbark or some other form of relative, but they will not be as close as I had made them to be in Panophobia, and reader is actually going to be quite sassy and the opposite of how she would be in Panophobia.  
I hope everyone will understand this choice of mine and deiced to read Doll Face, which will come out within the week.  
Thank you,  
Nadean <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just a small note, I do not want to be asked if anyone could adopt the story from me, because I will technically rebooting in with my new story.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps Pennywise wont show up for few chapters yet, cause I'm gonna let the story build up for a few first then ruin it with Pennywise :)
> 
> -  
> Ugghhhghghhfshdssjdgs 
> 
> I love Finn Wolfhard, even though I'm older than him. 
> 
> And I'm also gay. 
> 
> Whoops. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
